Bonds
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Sequel to Bumps and Bounds. In which Tsunade actually knows things and both Naruto and Itachi open their hearts. ItaNaru


**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** ItaNaru  
**Warnings**: Mpreg (normal in this world), non-seriousness. Really, this is just a way to pass the time rather than looking at a wall, nothing substantial.  
**Summary:** Sequel to Bumps and Bounds. In which Tsunade actually knows things and both Naruto and Itachi open their hearts.

**Bonds**

**.**

Naruto tilted his chin up defiantly, one hand gripping Itachi's tightly and the other clenched into a fist.

"I have something to tell you," he practically shouted, Itachi shooting him a worried look and Tsunade sitting back in her chair with amusement. "It's about the father of my baby."

Swallowing thickly, Naruto looked at Itachi for a moment, plucking up courage.

"If it's about the fact that Itachi is your baby's father then I already know." Naruto's mouth opened slightly and he looked at Tsunade in shock. "Naruto, you didn't really think I had no idea, did you?"

Naruto shrugged, looking away. He'd had more important things to worry about than what Tsunade thought and it had been fun hiding Itachi's identity from her. He hadn't planned the pregnancy, after all, but he had control over how he told people.

"Well," he began and Tsunade sighed fondly.

"I'm a medical ninja and Hokage. It's in my job to notice things and when I noticed Itachi show up for a report with scratches and bruises over him, I knew they weren't from a fight. Then you come running to me shouting what we all thought was nonsense about having a baby and, seeing as I know your exact type, it was easy to place two and two together." She smiled, uncannily like a cat that got the cream.

"Well," Naruto started again, still unsure where he was heading. "Itachi is the father."

"Hence why he's been living with you for the past week," Tsunade continued and Naruto nodded.

"I like to do things subtly," he replied with a grin and Itachi rolled his eyes with a smile. They all knew there was nothing subtle about Naruto.

"If that was all you wanted, get going. Go have raunchy pregnancy sex or stroll around the village all lovey-dovey," Tsunade said with a grin. "You're absolutely besotted with each other, you two always have been. Shizune and myself have been betting on _when_ rather than _who_ and I'm pleased to inform you I have a large amount of money to collect."

Without a reason to stay, Naruto led Itachi from the Hokage tower, ignoring Tsunade's suggestions and instead heading for Ichiraku ramen. Itachi allowed himself to be pulled along, used to it by now, and enjoyed the sun shining overhead and the relaxed atmosphere of the village.

People greeted them, asking after their health and looking with smiles at Naruto's stomach. A baby was a blessing no matter what and it was clear that the baby growing inside of Naruto was going to capture the village's hearts no matter what. Being the child of two heroes and part of the prestigious Uzumaki clan was enough, but Naruto's charming personality won everyone over even more. No matter what, the baby would be loved how its parents never were.

"Do we need to pick up anything else for the baby?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles. Itachi shook his head, nodding to Teuchi as he passed them.

"I think we have everything," Itachi replied with a smile, resting his hand on his cheek so he could watch Naruto properly. "Unless there's something you think we've missed?"

Naruto shook his head and slurped down the rest of his noodles. It wasn't particularly attractive, but he'd already snared Itachi – what else did he want in life.

"I was thinking we could go home," Naruto began, shuffling closer, "and make good of the first suggestion Baa-chan made."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked. It was a rather sensible suggestion, after all.

**.**

Naruto grunted as he sat up, sighing heavily. He was uncomfortable and the muggy weather didn't help. Itachi was fast asleep behind him, spread across the space Naruto had been occupying, showing how closely they liked to sleep.

Shuffling quietly out of the room, Naruto went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. It was early, almost 3am and he sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his belly.

"Come on little one," he said softly, "you're due any day now, might as well come out now. You're getting pretty uncomfortable lately."

His stomach rumbled, but not in hunger. Naruto gripped the edge of the table and winced as a tight, knotting pain spread across his belly.

"I hadn't meant it literally," he said, breathing as the pain subsided. "But now is as good a time as any."

Naruto might be slow to pick up on things, but he wasn't an idiot. The pain could be a number of things and so he waited an hour, certain that he was having irregular pains, pains that were starting to condense and formulate. In other words, he was in very early labour.

"Itachi," Naruto said as he walked back to the bedroom, "I need you to get Tsunade."

Itachi was up in a flash, staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked, Sharingan glinting in the dark slightly. Naruto kissed him softly and nodded.

"I'm starting to have regular contractions. I think it's time." With those words, Itachi vanished, no doubt to fetch Tsunade right away. It would still be a few hours before there would be any proper action, but Naruto needed Tsunade to set up the birthing area for him.

She arrived calmly, as calm as Naruto. It was Itachi who seemed the most shaken and he looked at Naruto in worry.

"I am nervous," Naruto admitted, leaning his back against Itachi's chest as pain ran through his stomach again. He groaned in pain, clutching Itachi's hand tightly and breathing shakily. "But I've dealt with worse pain than this, and we get a baby at the end."

Itachi smiled and kissed his neck. "I'm so proud of you," he said and Naruto beamed. With Itachi and their baby, he'd be able to do anything in the world.

**.**

"Well I can think of a few names," Tsunade muttered, clearing away the sheets they'd covered the floor in. "Tsunade is a fitting one, I think," she said and Naruto looked at her, exhaustion clear on his face.

"I'm not naming her Tsunade, Baa-chan," he said tiredly, looking at the little baby in his arms. She was small, beautiful and Naruto's entire world. Itachi sat beside him, eyes only leaving his daughter to stare at Naruto in wonder.

Tsunade laughed to herself. That poor child would be spoilt rotten and she loathed to think of what Naruto and Itachi would do to anyone who broke her heart when she grew up.

"She's beautiful," Tsunade said, ripping off her medical gown and placing it in the disposal bags. The birth couldn't have been better; it was easy, as painful as could be and everyone was healthy. The little baby was sleeping now, safe under her parent's watchful gaze.

"There's milk in the fridge and other basic supplies too, if you need them. I'll come around tomorrow to properly explain everything." She smiled at the trio on the bed, leaving a moment later. There would be time to hold the baby and coo over it, but now was Itachi and Naruto's time with the newborn. She couldn't interrupt that.

Tsunade left and Naruto turned to Itachi, smiling.

"Look at her," he said softly, watching her chest rise and fall.

"She's beautiful," Itachi replied, voice barely audible. Naruto looked back at him and kissed his cheek tenderly as he saw tears gather in Itachi's eyes.

"We can think of names tomorrow," he said, passing their baby to Itachi. "As much as I'd love to watch her all day, I'm tired and she'll probably wake soon for another feed."

Itachi kissed their daughter's forehead softly before placing her in the small bassinette next to the bed. Tsunade must have brought it closer for them.

"Sasuke should be back from his mission too. He'll be dying to see his niece." Itachi placed the baby into the bassinette, tucking her in gently. She didn't even stir, as exhausted as Naruto was.

"I love you," Itachi whispered as he tucked himself next to Naruto. Naruto turned to him, kissed him gently and repeated the words, meaning every syllable.

They had their family now and nothing, absolutely nothing, could take it away from them.

**.**

**Notes:**

Just a little finishing story to the little mpreg series I had. I did say I'd have two more stories, but this is more than enough. They lived happily ever after with their little daughter and that's all we really want for them!

Thank you for following this series, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
